Vehicle jacks are frequently used to elevate a vehicle to facilitate maintenance and repair activities, such as during the changing of a tire. Virtually all vehicles require the vehicle jack to be positioned relative to and make contact with the vehicle in an optimal spot to allow efficient and safe operation of the jack. However, because the jack point is generally located on the underside of the vehicle frame near the vehicle wheels, the proper position for the jack is often difficult to determine by feel or visual inspection. Often jack operators are guided by only their visual inspection of the vehicle frame, resulting in an imprecise estimate as to the proper jack point. Further, determination of the proper jack point is particularly difficult when jack operation is conducted in the dark, during inclement weather, and/or by an operator not accustomed to frequent use of a vehicle jack. Operation of a jack in an improper position can damage the vehicle and/or cause the vehicle to slip off the jack and expose the operator to physical injury. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a device that can assist the jack operator in determining the proper placement of the vehicle jack relative to the vehicle.